


In Agreement

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco Ramon, mysterious enigma, and Caitlin Snow, stone-cold terror, are rivals in the Central City University bio-chemical engineering department.Killervibe Fanfic Week 2018: Established Relationship





	In Agreement

Cisco waits in the conference room, knee bouncing under the table as he and the rest of the biochem engineering department wait for Dr. Snow. Barry, sitting across from Cisco, looks especially nervous and keeps shooting worried glances at Cisco. It’s understandable, since he and Dr. Snow come to blows more often than not in these meetings and today’s meeting is about a particularly contentious department policy. 

True to form, Dr. Snow strides in at exactly 4 pm, ignoring the entire room as she settles between Dr. Wells, the department head, and Iris, their administrative manager. She tucks her pen into the side of her notebook and looks unflinchingly at Dr. Wells, waiting.

Dr. Wells clears his throat. “Let’s get started then.” He nods at Iris. 

Iris keeps it short, carefully detailing the differences between the old and new policies, then opens the floor for discussion.

“I think the new policy is a vast improvement,” Dr. Snow says immediately.

When she doesn’t add anything, all eyes turn to Cisco, who normally is the first to argue with her. “I agree,” he says, and there’s a moment of brief, utter shock before everyone else stutters out their agreement and they manage a new low record for the amount of time it takes to reach a consensus.

Cisco watches with mild glee as Dr. Snow leaves, the students in the hallway scrambling to get out of her way, genuinely happy with the new policy. Dr. Snow is equally feared and revered at Central City University, her classes are brutal, her criticism unforgiving, but her work genius. Cisco himself stays out of her way except for the arguments in meetings, and generally keeps his reputation as mysterious and enigmatic as possible. His “Rate Your Professor” reviews are all great, but there are flourishing rumors about everything from his dating life to his family background, since the only online information anyone can find about him is his resume and publications.

Since the meeting ended early, Cisco takes his time packing up his bag and getting home, starting dinner while he waits for his girlfriend to get home. The door opens quietly as he’s checking on the rice and stirring the beans, and he grins over his shoulder as she walks in.

“I think that went well,” Cisco says cheerfully.

Caitlin rolls her eyes, and wraps her arms around his waist from behind, her chin fitting neatly on his shoulder without her heels. “If we do that too often they’ll start to suspect.”

Cisco hums. “But the look on Barry’s face was worth it.”

Caitlin giggles into his neck. “I’d rather keep you to myself,” she murmurs and leans up on her toes to kiss him.

Cisco drops the spoon and turns to press her backwards into the wall, hands on her hips as she moves her arms to drape them around his shoulders. “I agree,” he says, smiling wickedly, and kisses her again.


End file.
